Dofus
Dofus (singular and plural) means "Dragon egg" in the draconic language. As the name implies, a real Dofus can only be laid by Dragons, but some fake Dofus also exist. Dragons will only lay a Dofus when they are in love, hence the limited number of Dragons and Dofus in the world. The power of a Dofus Some Dofus are more powerful than others, but they all confer various powers to their owners, such as increased strength or speed. The first idea behind the Dofus MMO was that the players were adventurers hunting for the six Primordial Dofus, which would make them the equal of a god. Ogrest, the second being to ever collect all six, did obtain enough power to defeat the gods on his own when they came to stop him. As early as the creation of the World of Ten, some of the gods as well as Rushu expressed interest in the possible presence of Dofus after Osamodas's Dragons had breathed life upon the planet. While the gods needed the Dragon eggs to remain in the world to preserve its balance and hoped that their respective followers would find them and bring prestige to their cult, several of Rushu's servants have tried to bring some back to Shustuft Crust, to no avail so far. Some of the fake Dofus also hold a certain power, but none compare to the Primordials, and some are mere hoaxes. Multiple copies of a Dofus In Dofus: Les Larmes turquoise, the antagonist collects two Primordial Turquoise Dofus. Ereziah Melkewel explains that a Dofus can exist in several places at once, each being a facet of the same egg, which explains why the Soft Oak and the Dragon Pig both supposedly guard the same Dofus in completely different locations. He adds that alchemists disagree on whether one Dofus is the original and others are mere copies, or they all hold the same power. When the player retakes the Dofus at the end of the adventure, they both merge into one. True Dofus Primordial Dofus The first six Primordial Dofus were laid by the Primordial Dragons, the first to incarnate on the World of Ten after it was found by the gods. There is one for each element as well as black magic and white magic, and their pulse was used to create and maintain the world's harmony. Although the harmony didn't last, they are still among the most powerful and well-known Dofus to this day. While "Primordial Dofus" often refers to those six only, the rest of the Primordial Dragons can also lay Dofus even though they didn't in the early days. For example, it was revealed in GAMAKNA #3 that the Primordial White Dragon Croulaklakoss had laid the Dofus of Kings. Eliatrope Dofus The Eliatrope Dofus are in a distinct category from the rest for a few reasons. First, they were all laid by the Great Dragon after his second union with the goddess Eliatrope. Second, in addition to giving birth to a Dragon, the eggs also contain an Eliatrope twin. Lastly, when either of the twins dies, their Wakfu returns to the egg until they have both returned and are ready to reincarnate with the same body. This gives the first six Eliatropes and Eliatrope Dragons a very potent form of immortality. Even when Yugo and Adamai "exhausted all of their Wakfu" to fight back the Mechasms and killed themselves in the process, they could still reincarnate although it took thousands of years. Depending on the media, the appearance of those eggs either matches that of the Primordial Dofus or uses a specific design. For instance, GAMAKNA #3 shows which Dofus belongs to each Eliatrope Dragon using images identical to the Primordial Dofus. It is possible that Eliatrope Dragons and Dofus are each linked to an element or to white or black magic, as is the case with the Primordial Dragons. Other true Dofus Any other Dragon egg is also a true Dofus, sometimes called Minor Dofus. Fake Dofus Hoax Dofus Lastly, some players have invented their own Dofus to spread rumors or trick other players. These Dofus are not fake eggs in the world, they simply do not exist within the canon. The Black-Spotted Dofus is one such example that gained some notoriety, and a few unnamed images can also be found around the Web. Category:Science Category:Objects of note